


gamzee. yea

by tavros



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, poop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavros/pseuds/tavros
Summary: hahahahahathis is my first liek. fanfiction where i actually try but it's SOOOO bad i'm so bad omg.... i'm sorry i knoe the chatacter interaction doesn't make sense and gamzee is so fucking hard to write someone save me!!!anyways ENJOY 😉
Relationships: Gamzee Makara/Reader, gamzee/reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	gamzee. yea

**Author's Note:**

> all characters are over 18 asf!!!!!!

You were a little concerned about your moirail, Gamzee.

It'd been four days. He hadn't been answering your messages, nor had he come to visit you, which was what was making you so worried. Usually when he didn't respond, that means he wasn't feeling very well, or that he was sad. When he was sad he would always make sure to come visit you, his best moirail, but he didn't show this time.

Naturally, you decided to head over to his hive just to make sure he was still alive in there. You were hoping that he was just in a mini-comatose from one of his drug pies. You never quite understood why he was so addicted to those things. Did the high really feel that good? 

As you approached his home, you began to feel it. A deafeningly menacing energy was radiating from the hive that halted your steps almost immediately. Your stomach dropped, your worry for him growing tenfold. Did something happen here?   


Swallowing the fear that had enveloped you, you tentatively took a few steps towards the entrance of the hive. You rapped lightly on the door, nervously calling out, "Hey, Gamzee, are you alright in there? You haven't been responding to my messages, I just wanted to check in on you." 

No response. You shifted where you stood, feeling a bit distraught. Was he ignoring you? Had you done something to upset him? Gamzee would never ignore you...

Against your better judgement, you reached for the doorknob, and twisted it softly, opening the door to Gamzee's hive. You peeked inside slowly. 

All of the lights were off, except for one in the kitchen, where you could hear Gamzee shuffling around, clearly making something. 

"Gamzee? It's (Y/N)," you called out to him. 

You could hear the movement and sound coming from the kitchen stop. Everything went still. The menacing energy you had felt earlier returned as you cautiously made your way to the kitchen, where you found Gamzee, hunched over the counter. 

Knives and tin pans littered the kitchen floor, sopor slime was splattered on the walls and covered the floor, making it slippery. One of the purple tinted windows was smashed, something having been thrown out of it. 

You observed the mess, your face contorted in fear and confusion.

Gamzee looked at you, his eyes looked dark and empty, his usual goofy smile no where to be found. 

He stood all the way up, towering over you with his enormous height. He observed your face and gave a scary looking smile, clearly amused by the shock on your face. 

"Gamzee? Wh... What's going on here? What happened? What are you doing...?" You asked him, your voice shaking. You were terrified, you had never seen him this way, and you had no idea why he was acting this way. 

"I'm just making some motherfuckin' miracles, sis." He said in a monotone. His words were hard as stone, his regular dopey slur gone.

Unsure what to say, you stayed quiet.

The oven gave a little ding. Gamzee turned his eyes away from yours and opened it, pulling out a freshly baked Sopor Slime pie. He set it on the counter, and proceeded to just stare at it angrily, his fists clenching, unclenching. 

You felt your heart ache, you hated seeing the moirail you cared about so much acting so... different than he usually did. 

You took a step towards him, and lightly reached for his arm. 

  
The moment you made contact with him, he swung a hand at you, his claws making contact with your cheek, tearing it open. 

You cried out in pain, your hands flying up to your face to hold in the blood that began to pour from your face. The pain was almost unbearable, your entire face burned and stung. Four long slashes ran from your cheekbone down to your jaw. 

"Gamzee...? Wha...?" 

He stared at you, the expression on his face hard to read. A mix between anger, and confusion. 

Gamzee's mind was completely embraced by his lust for you. Too busy trying to fight his sober thoughts, he couldn't resist this urge. Gamzee didn't want to hurt you, but it was so difficult for him to stay calm. His feelings that he had for you being repressed for so long caused them to bubble up and overflow. 

Lately, his head had been full of thoughts of you. He just- wanted to _do_ _things_ to you. He wasn't sure if he was flushed, or if it was just some stupid quick phase everyone went through when dealing with friends and moirails, but it was just so powerful. It distracted him. He spent so much time trying to figure out his feelings that he ceased his normal activities, which was a bad thing, knowing Gamzee.

He stopped eating his pies, stopped drinking Faygo... ok, maybe he drank a little bit of Faygo now and then, but no where near as much as he normally would, and he stopped talking to everyone. He didn't want to let it slip to anyone what was going on with him, which had led to you getting worried, and you coming to visit him.

Of course, _you_ had to be the one running up to his doorstep, the one he wanted to see the least.

He couldn't resist it anymore. 

Gamzee grabbed the pie off of the counter, and began to scoop handfuls of it into his mouth, swallowing them whole. 

"Gamzee," you attempted to talk to him again, "what's going on with you?!"

As he grabbed the last bit of it, he walked up to you and roughly grabbed your jaw, forcefully prying your mouth open. He shoved the sopor slime down your throat, and you had little time to react, because he pressed his lips against yours, making sure you couldn't spit it out. 

At first you gagged into the kiss, the awful taste of the sopor overwhelming you, but it very quickly subsided. 

Gamzee bit your bottom lip, his sharp teeth making it painful. He didn't ask for permission as he forced his tongue inside your mouth. He swirled his tongue around yours, enjoying the mixed flavor of your mouth and his sopor pie. 

The effect of the drug hit you almost immediately. The world around you began to fade, become clear again, swirl and change colors. The pain from the wound on your face vanished, as if it wasn't even there. The reality of your situation left you, all that was left was the thought that Gamzee was standing in his kitchen making out with you, his hands running up and down your form, and it felt amazing. 

You began to melt into him, becoming less tense. 

He pulled you into the living room, where you both tripped over an empty Faygo bottle and toppled to the ground. You were too overtaken by the heat of the moment to even notice the pain. 

Gamzee was now laying on top of you, still hungrily kissing you and gnawing at your lips and tongue, you could taste your own blood on your tongue, and he could too... he enjoyed it.

His hands grabbed your wrists, pinning them to the ground on each side of your head. His nails digging into your arm, drawing blood. 

He let go of one of your wrists, where you let it lay limp. His hand fervently began to grope your breasts, giving them rough and hard squeezes. You groaned slightly at the sensation, pressing your legs together as you felt your core tighten and throb. 

Gamzee brought his knee up between your legs, where he proceeded to rub it against your clothed cunt. You let out a strangled moan, your hand moved up to his shoulder, gripping it tightly, your nails digging into him. You bucked your hips up and down, following his rhythm, desperate for the pleasure to continue, your core growing tighter and tighter every second. 

Your moans made it difficult for Gamzee to keep his pace. He felt his need to be one with you grow, and it made him angry. He was conflicted, he wasn't sure what was making him so obsessed with you. 

He quickly tore off your shirt and pants, and made quick work of his own clothing as well. He unclipped your bra, and quickly dove in, taking one of your nipples into his mouth, sucking and nibbling at the sensitive bud. You squeaked, breathless. He kneaded at the other breast with one hand, his other going down to rub you through your panties, driving you crazy. 

"Gamzee, I need you! Right now!", you exclaimed. A blush rose to your face at the embarrassment of those words, you never thought you'd hear that come out of your mouth. 

Gamzee growled in response, your words pushing him past his limit. He pulled off your panties, threw them to the side, and hastily shoved two of his thick digits into you. He immediately began to curl his fingers and pump them in and out of your cunt. You whimpered at the contact, the feeling of just his fingers inside of you was maddening. 

Not being able to handle much more time not being inside of you, he pulled his fingers out, and placed both of his hands on your hips, bringing you up to position himself at your entrance. As soon as his bulge entered you, you could feel how big he was. At first, it was almost too painful to handle, but it went away quickly. With the help of the drugs, the pain was replaced with immense pleasure.

His bulge squirmed and writhed inside of you, reaching farther into you and then retracting, constantly brushing against your walls and creating fiction. The feeling was wonderful, your climax growing closer with every moment.

Gamzee pressed further into you and placed his hands on your wrists again, smearing the blood from where his nails had dug into you earlier. He began to thrust, his pace rapid and aggressive. The sound of skin hitting skin filled the room, his animalistic growls and your loud, high pitched moans and squeals echoing throughout his sizeable hive. 

You held onto the ground, your fingernails digging into the soda-scented carpet. Your climax was very close, and Gamzee's was too. You arched your back, feeling your orgasm rushing in. 

Gamzee gave a few speedy and final thrusts before he released his juices into you, filling you and overflowing down onto the carpet. With a few grunts, he thrusted slowly once or twice more to ride out his orgasm, and then pulled out of you, his bulge curling up. 

He laid back against the arm of the couch, and passed out. The sopor pie he had consumed earlier finally hitting him.

Not a second later, still laying on your back, your consciousness faded.   


* * *

You awoke to the lights turned back on in the living room. You squinted and sat up, dazed and confused as to where you were.

Realizing you were in Gamzee's hive, memories of the previous night hit you like a train. Your head hurt, and you felt sick. 

You rushed to Gamzee's bathroom and retched into the toilet, your vomit tinted green, almost like a cartoon. 

After you finished your unpleasant act, you returned to the living room. You wrapped your still naked form up in a blanket. Gamzee had returned from doing something in his room, and watched you from the couch.

You sat down beside him. 

The two of you sat in silence. You noticed a few empty pie tins on the ground beside the couch. He had probably eaten those earlier when he got up. He looked like he was back to his normal self, but his expression was a bit forlorn. He seemed to be trying everything he could to make sure he didn't look at you. 

"I- uh...", he spoke, then hesitated.

"You...?", you pushed for him to continue. 

It almost sounded as if he was going to apologize, but you weren't sure what for. Last nights events were all so jumbled in your mind, you still didn't understand why any of it had happened. You still didn't get why he lashed out at you and then suddenly kissed you. You didn't understand why he fucked you. You weren't sure if this meant he had feelings or if it was just some impulsive act that he now regretted. You were scared to find out. 

Obviously, you had feelings for him, but this wasn't exactly how you saw your relationship playing out. Your feelings were complicated now, and you're sure he felt the same. 

"I'm really motherfuckin' sorry. I don't know what the fuck came on all over me...", he confessed, "I hadn't been talking to your messages because I was all up on in my motherfuckin' thinking tank about you, sis. It was driving me up the motherfuckin' walls." 

You weren't sure how to respond, so you stayed silent for a moment, and then asked a question. 

"What were you thinking about me?" 

"Well," he started, "I just don't know how I feel about you anymore." 

"Like...in a bad way?", you asked, now concerned. 

"No. Not in the motherfuckin' slightest," he assured you, "I'm thinking maybe... I've got my gog damn flush on for you or something...", he finished, looking a little embarrassed. 

His hair was somehow even more messy than it usually was, his face paint was smeared and fading. You couldn't help but smile.

You loved him too much. The smallest things that he did, even the things he didn't mean to do, warmed your heart and made your stomach flutter. 

You noticed that Gamzee had cleaned and bandaged the wounds on your face and arms. The bandages were a bit loose, but you could tell he tried his best, it probably wasn't something he was used to. 

You smiled softly up at him. 

"I'm definitely flushed for you, too, Gamzee," you confessed. 

You knew that you were still unsure, and so was he, but you knew this was your chance and you had to take it. There were so many things about him that you still didn't know, but you had to try to understand because you loved him, and you could tell that he loved you. 

He smiled at you, and quickly pulled you into a warm embrace. You cuddled up against his chest, feeling drowsy. 

Gamzee lazily rubbed his hand up and down your back as you fell asleep to the sound of his beating bloodpusher. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> whenever i look back on this i cringe


End file.
